bajo la nieve
by melizenda
Summary: Recorde que aunque vengue al asesino de mi padre con mis propias manos no lo traere a la vida y gracias a eso de alguna manera u otra salve mi alma. CielXOC
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, Soy Melizenda Otra ves con XD. Este Fic fue escrito con la colaboracio de mi hermosa prima lalamaria21 que me presto a su OC (Angela****Burdwar ) para escribir esta historia. **

******Disclaimer: ¿Como podría alguien creer que Kurishitsuji es mio, si yo ni siquiera hablo japones?**

* * *

A comenzado a nevar de nuevo, las nubes demuestran su tristeza cubriendo la tierra de algodón blanco que desnuda a los arboles y detiene a los ríos, revelan su melancolía su soledad… es como si el cielo estuviera roto… roto como nuestro trato, roto como las promesas de venganza roto como…

- estamos llegando señorita Burdwar.

-¿qué?...oh, sí lo lamento, Richard me encuentro un poco distraída el día de hoy.

Por un momento me detuve a observar al hombre frente a mí, sus agrietadas manos y rostro denotaban el cansancio y esfuerzo que el hombre ponía en su profesión, mientras que su mirada amable y nivaceos cabellos que asemejaban la nieve que caía sobre los campos a nuestro alrededor, me recordaba que este hombre era el mayordomo de mi padre, el hombre que estuvo presente mientras crecí, el hombre cuya sonrisa profesaba el aprecio que tenia por las personas a su alrededor, la persona que apareció una mañana después de tantos años en mi puerta y que solo verlo me recordó que sin importar cuánto hiciera sufrir al asesino de mi padre con mis propias manos nunca podría traerlo de vuelta y más importante aún, aunque él nunca lo sabrá, la persona gracias a la cual pude romper el trato….liberar mi alma.

-Hemos llegado señorita.- dijo Richard mirándome fijamente mientras el carruaje se detenía.

-la mansión de verano de la familia Burdwar. - musite tan bajo que solo yo logre escuchar.

Dentro de poco seria hora de enfrentar uno los fantasmas de mi pasado, Ciel Phantomhive.

* * *

-Maldito Sebastián y su maldita perfección ¿Quién se cree él para burlarse de mí?, estúpido demonio.

-Amo Ciel, ¿Qué está haciendo afuera? Esta comenzando a nevar con más fuerza, no debería alejarse demasiado.

-no me molestes Finnian. (Si, Finny se llama Finnian XD )

-Pero….

-¡Cállate!

* * *

-Está empezando a hacer frio señorita, ¿desea que se encienda la chimenea?

-muchas gracias Richard.- dije mientras me llevada la tasa de chocolate y miraba por la venta.

A la distancia, atravez de la empañada ventana, se podía divisar a la distancia la solitaria figura de lo que parecía un niño atrapado en la tormenta y mientas intrigada intentaba descifrar la visión ante mí, el niño se desplomo sobre la nieve.

-¿ocurre algo señorita?, la noto un poco perturbada.- dijo Richard despertándome de shock en el que me encontraba.

-E…El niño….la…la nieve- al escuchar mis palabras Richard se asomo a la ventana junto a mí, para inmediatamente salir corriendo al exterior de la habitación, mientras yo me quede fría viendo como el hombre mayor levantaba el cuerpo inerte del niño de cabello de un familiar tono de color azul.

Minutos más tarde mi mayordomo reingreso a la habitación posando al niño en el sillón a mi derecha, mientras yo recogí fuerzas que no tenía para acercarme al lecho, de lo que yo creía, un niño muerto

-¿a…aun…aun respira?- pregunte con cuidado, temiendo el peso de la respuesta de mi mayordomo.

-si respira, no se preocupe solo esta inconsciente- dijo mi Richard mientras posaba un grueso edredón sobre el cuerpo del desconocido – ¿debería pedirle a Evelyn que prepare una cama para nuestro inesperado invitado?

-por supuesto, no podemos dejar que muera en la tormenta.-dije firme recuperando mi tono de voz aunque aun me encontraba consternada.

Esa noche, mientras la tormenta de nieve se hacía cada vez más fuerte, me quede sentada junto a la cama del niño desconocido que se me hacia extrañamente familiar. Preguntándome porque me sentía destinada a protegerlo.

* * *

**se aceptan reviews y tomatazos pero por favor no me golpeen demasiado fuerte.**

**Recuerden que cada review es una galleta, COLABOREN CON ESTA NOBLE CAUSA, ALIMENTEN A LA AUTORA!**


	2. Chapter 2

**hola soy Melizenda con otro fic que seguro nadie se esta leyendo excepto mi adorada ****lalamaria21(quien tuvo la idea para esta historia y esta trabajando en un doujinshi para esto!) y Creepy-song a quien de quiero dar las gracias por ser mi primer comentario de alguien que no **conozco, y por ultimo MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER Y DISFRUTEN!

**********Disclaimer: ¿de verdad tengo que hacer esto en cada capitulo? obviamente Kuroshitsuji no es mio, hago esto sin remuneración y porque soy una desocupada.**

* * *

Cuando el sol comenzó a alzarse a la mañana siguiente me levante de la silla con cuidado procurando no hacer mucho ruido, cuando de repente el muchacho comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente y a murmurar cosas intangibles mientras se sentaba en la cama con cuidado.

-¿Sebastián? ¿Dónde estoy?-con cuidado el chico comenzó a escanear la habitación con la mirada hasta finalmente posarla en mi dándome la oportunidad de mirarlo detenidamente a la cara, ante lo cual no pude evitar soltar un grito de terror, El chico estaba marcado y su contrato se encontraba en su ojo derecho.

-T...tu…t…tu

-¿qué te pasa? Deja de balbucear y contéstame ¿tú me trajiste aquí? ¿Qué quieres de mí?

-T…te desmallaste a la mitad de…de la tormenta y te trajimos adentro.-dije intentando fallidamente de dejar de tartamudear.- deberías descansar un poco mas t..te traeré un po..poco de té, te hará bien.

-¡Espera! -dijo el niño antes de que lograra salir completamente de la habitación.- ¿Cómo te llamas? Te me haces un poco familiar, ¿te conozco de algún lado?

-no lo creo, nunca antes te había visto, me llamo Ángela Burdwar.-dije rápidamente antes de cerrar la puerta completamente. Mientras el muchacho pasó la mano sobre sus ojos notando que su ojo derecho se encontraba descubierto.

* * *

Camine despacio hacia la cocina intentando normalizar mi respiración mientras el miedo recorría mi cuerpo y las lagrimas se acumulaban en mis ojos, pero no podía permitirme llorar, eso solo me volvería débil, sin importar cuánto sufrimiento se acumulara en mi pecho, nunca nadie tendría el gusto de ver una lagrima surcar mi rostro. Era mi deber permanecer fuerte tal como mi madre no lo hiso. Aun así después de tantos meses ver directamente a los ojos del niño desconocido era como despertar de un sueño y darme cuenta que mi vida no era más q una interminable y repetitivita pesadilla de la que nunca podría escapar.

* * *

**que no se les olvide ****cada review es una galleta, NO ME DEJEN MORIR DE HAMBRE!**


End file.
